


Be strong (Skephalo?)

by B0ba_Tea



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, I WANNA CRY-, Light Angst, M/M, Other, Skephalo I guess?, bbh got the virus noooo :'(
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:21:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28214637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/B0ba_Tea/pseuds/B0ba_Tea
Summary: Note: PLEASE READ THISFor anyone who confused about what happens here, please read this before you read the fanfic.A few days ago Skeppy asked Badboyhalo if he wants to meet up or not, Badboyhalo says yes but then reject again. The reason he gives to Skeppy is that “He got sick recently and he didn’t want to affect Skeppy”. Skeppy takes it as an excuse, and kinda mad at Badboyhalo for that.Then yesterday Badboyhalo tells us on Twitter that he got Covid-19, and Skeppy changes his pfp to black after that. I think Skeppy is kinda depressed after knowing his best friend’s life is at risk so I imagine what his reaction is and I wanna write about it.I hope Badboyhalo would be safe and sound, I pray for him to get better and be fully healed from the virus. QnQ(I wrote this at 19 December GMT 10+)
Relationships: Zak Ahmed & Darryl Noveschosch, Zak Ahmed/Darryl Noveschosch
Comments: 3
Kudos: 95





	Be strong (Skephalo?)

_Lies._

_Lies lies lies._

I’m tired of his lies.

“ _I don’t want you to be affected_.” He said.

What an impulsive liar.

Using sickness as an excuse? I don’t wanna believe that.

If he doesn’t wanna meet up, then fine.

_I’ll just forget this topic like it never exists, then._

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

  
Skeppy didn’t want to believe me, I know.

I understand why is he mad. I forgive him for that.

It’s not like I don’t wanna meet up, it’s just…

I feel sick.

_I’m telling the truth, Skeppy._

I really am sick.

And…

The syndrome is kind of the same as Corona-virus. _I wouldn’t risk your life in it just to meet up with you..._

  
Hope you understand.

=======================================================

“ _I got my test result back… I got Coronavirus._ :( ”

_What?_

What…?

I- I can’t believe it.

_So he didn’t lie about his sickness all this time…?_

I…

……

At the time when he told me that he was sick, the only thing I think about is he is giving me an excuse, not worry about him.

At the time he needed me the most, I mad at him.

I’m such a bad friend, aren’t I?

“NOOOOOOOOO Bad please get better soon get so much rest pls”  
“We are all here for you dude”

I can’t really help, but I commented on his tweet.

_Hope you get better soon Bad, we are all here for you._

I switch my pfp to black, I have no words or action to describe how I feel now.

===============================================

  
I got my test result.

I’m scared, really.

_I’m scared._

That’s why I feel so sick these days.

I kinda feel glad for didn’t meet up with Skeppy, cause he won’t get affected like me too.

But…

_I don’t know if I can survive this pandemic Covid-19._

Thinking about the thought that I and Skeppy never meet up before I died makes me sad.

We play games together.

We troll each other.

We do the same thing together.

We talk about our childhood together.

A lot of stuff… We’ve been through a lot of stuff _together._

I got frustrated by his trolls sometimes, but we still having fun after that.

_Guess this might be my end… Right??_

_“NOOOOOOOOO Bad please get better soon get so much rest pls”_

Skeppy comment on my tweets.

_“We are all here for you dude”_

“Thank you Skeppy <3”

Seeing a lot of my friends worried about me makes my heart light.

Patting Lucy that sit on my lap, bravely accepting the challenge to fight the virus that lives inside my body.

**Author's Note:**

> That’s all from me, thank you for reading!  
> And no this is not a Skephalo fanfic, I lose my mood to write that after know what happen to BBH. I really hope he will be okay :’(  
> I pray for him to get well soon, I can’t see him and Skeppy’s wholesome friendship end just like that.  
> It would be boring if he’s gone. :’(  
> Hope you’re okay Badboyhalo! We pray for your safety! <3


End file.
